narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Penetration of Other Minds
, , |jutsu type= Yin Release |jutsu class type= , |jutsu range=All ranges |hand= |parent= |related= Human Path Mind Body Transmission Technique Sensing Transmission Tailed Beast Telepathy |user= Koyomi Hyūga }} is consider the pinnacle of thought processing and is considered a derivative from the studies of the of . Koyomi is able to manipulate her chakra and transform that portion located within her own body in to receiver. This allows her to perceive the (thoughts, emotions and memories). This also allows her to transmit her own thought across extremely vast distances as well as commune with others on a mental level akin to the Magic Lantern Body Technique and the . Her Kindō Byakugan allows to view the innermost confines of the mind and perceive what is naturally conceived to be immaterial. Overview Koyomi allegedly developed this technique after her travels to Konoha before her advancement to Shugodai (守護代) , which was under the basis or rather the pretense of visiting the current head of the . During Koyomi’s tour, she would pertinently visit the Konoha Intelligence Division via direct permission from the current Hokage. Upon entering the extoled location draped in clandestineness, Koyomi would eventually notice a prominent Yamanaka member performing the Sensing Transmission on another member within the facility which undoubtedly piqued her interest in the art. Thus, the experience led to her developing her own from the studies of the Yamanaka chakra control. After two years, Koyomi was eventually comfortable with her advancement within the technique. She would use it to read the thoughts of others within a close range and even transmit her own thoughts remotely in short distances. In her mid-twenties, Koyomi had seemingly mastered the technique after only four years of practice. She is able to transmit and receive, thoughts, memories, emotions and even current situations across truly vast distances without individuals knowing her actions. She stated that she can learn a multitude of this way without speaking or even seeing the person she wishes to attain knowledge from. This is considered her secret technique as it requires no hand seals and can be used in any instance. Since it does not require contact, it is completely subtle and ignorant to sensors. No matter how far away they are, the transfer and reading of thoughts become instant. However, as distance increases, the more strain is put on Koyomi and she may only maintain it for no more than a few minutes at a time. Attempting to defend against this telepathic penetration is deemed quite demanding or even grueling due to the speed in which it happens. Immediate. Is the word that comes to mind when describing the speed of Koyomi's mental sweep. Attempting to conceal thoughts or even those locked away either intentionally or the antipode will result in utter futility. Those of the Yamanaka clan are able to potentially resist the technique if forewarned. Often, the mental invasion is quite elusive and serves as one of her most prolific techniques due to there being little defense against it. The bilious technique allows Koyomi to seemingly implant brief false experiences and temporarily override the free will of any individual including herself. This goes completely unnoticed as the perceived waves of thought transfer in an instant. Drawbacks Though, when used across different dimensions the technique becomes extremely chakra taxing and nearly impossible to maintain for more than half a minute. Aptly, extreme measures of chakra control are required for the usage of this technique and it perhaps the most difficult technique to utilize efficiently because of that. As the distance increases from Koyomi, the telepathic ability is able to be sensed and potentially countered as long as there is some significant degree of separation. Remoteness is perhaps the only way to defend against the technique. However, by channeling her chakra to the lowest bounds of frequency, Koyomi cause the technique to travel significantly further but the speed at which she can read minds will be drastically reduced. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Yin Release Category:SahaTo Category:Hijutsu Category:Byakugan